


A Little Revelation [podfic]

by EosRose



Series: The Merlin Drabble Anthology - Volume I [14]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podrabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-06
Updated: 2010-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The arrival of a mystery child leads to a confession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Revelation [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Little Revelation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/88909) by [misslucyjane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslucyjane/pseuds/misslucyjane). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/dmjxtbltjglh5nljlr6b5fc4kdz10wb3.mp3) |  4.9 MB | 00:05:16  
---|---|---  
  
_Last updated November 30, 2015._


End file.
